Fobia
by CrewTing823
Summary: O de como Harry Potter termino siendo la pareja de Draco Malfoy.


**Un pequeño One-Shot que espero les guste.** **Un pequeño One-Shot que espero les guste.**

 **-Antrofobia**  
 **Un anormal e injustificado miedo a las flores.**

Aquella tarde Draco había decidido ir a la biblioteca a hacerle compañía a su amigo Theo, quien parecía no querer salir de esta desde que los ÉXTASIS se acercaban y el rubio en serio necesitaba pasar más tiempo con el pelinegro.

En esos momentos hojeaba un libro con desinterés, pasaba de página con lentitud y apoyaba su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano, la cual se sostenía por el codo que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Draco Malfoy leyendo? – Se escuchó una voz tras el rubio, llamando la atención del pelinegro también.

Harry Potter junto a sus dos inseparables amigos se encontraban allí de pie, Draco rodó los ojos con fastidio.

Desde que la guerra había terminado, Potter parecía haber crecido (¡Incluso era más alto que él!) y parecía como si le siguiera a todas partes, aunque no era raro verlo en la biblioteca, con la amiga que tenía.

En ese momento Draco dirigió su vista hacia Granger, quien tenía un libro enorme debajo de su brazo y el rubio sonrío con diversión.

Si cambiarían a Granger por Theo, nadie se daría cuenta, y Draco estaba seguro de que Ronal incluso se sentiría mejor a su lado.

Era una lástima, pensó Draco volviendo su vista al pelinegro, quien ya había regresado tu atención a su libro.

Theo era solo propiedad de los Slytherin.

Harry frunció el ceño ante aquella ignorancia y se alejó de allí con sus amigos.

En algún momento, Draco quedo dormido sobre aquel libro que minutos antes había estado leyendo.

Theo termino de leer el libro y cuando levanto la vista dispuesto a decirle a su amigo que se iba en busca de otro, cuando se lo encontró con la cara enterrada en su libro. Puso los ojos en blanco y levantándose, se alejó de la mesa hacia las estanterías con la intención de buscar algún libro sobre Runas Antiguas.

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos, de algún modo se dio cuenta de que Theo no estaba y que a un lado de donde su cabeza había quedado apoyada mientras dormía habían dos rosas azules.

Sus ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente con sorpresa y horror ante esas rosas, se levantó tan rápido que cayó al suelo junto a su silla, llamando la atención de todos los alumnos cerca, entre ellos el Trio Dorado.

Algunos le callaron, pero Draco no podía ¡Alguien le había puesto unas malditas flores! Agarro su mochila, metiendo todos sus libros y salió corriendo despavorido de la biblioteca.

Theo en aquel momento regresaba con sus libros, cuando frente a él paso corriendo su amigo. Cuando vio las rosas azules sobre la mesa donde estaba estudiando con el rubio, supo lo que había puesto a su amigo así.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ø ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **-Brontofobia.**  
 **Se define como un persistente, anormal e injustificado miedo a los rayos y truenos de las tormentas.**

Todos en el Gran Comedor se habían dado cuenta de que el Príncipe de las serpientes faltaba en la mesa, pues el lugar que ocupaba siempre a un lado de Theodore Nott estaba vacío.

Los búhos de cada alumno comenzaron a entrar al Gran Comedor. Theo como siempre recibió las cartas de sus padres, pero también estaba un búho frente al asiento donde Draco debería haber estado sentado, frunció el ceño ante aquello y sacándole la carta a aquella maldita ave que le picoteaba para que alejara sus manos, se levantó justo al mismo tiempo en que un trueno se dejaba escuchar.

Todos saltaron en sus asientos, los Gryffindor's comenzaron a reír ante aquello, Theo rodó los ojos y salió del Gran Comedor con prisa, escuchando como la lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre el colegio.

La Sala Común se encontraba vacía, por lo que Theo anduvo con facilidad por las escaleras y fue hacia las habitaciones de los chicos, entro a una que tenía solo el nombre de una persona.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con que la habitación estaba a oscuras y un débil sollozo se escuchaba.

Miro hacia la cama, dando gracias a que la luz que se filtraba por la puerta abierta, alumbrando por lo menos un poco la habitación.

-Draco -Nadie le respondió -Te han enviado una carta.

Nuevamente escucho un sollozo y miro hacia otro lugar, en ese momento un trueno sonó a lo lejos, haciendo que un pequeño grito proveniente de la cama se dejara escuchar.

Suspiro y abrió la carta con cuidado.

-Te la leeré. – Dijo antes de comenzar a leer en voz alta para su amigo.

Te espero en la Torre de Astronomía  
esta noche después del toque de queda.

Se quedó en silencio un momento y volvió a suspirar.

\- ¿Sabes que hay hechizos silenciadores? – Habló, pero no hizo ningún intento de sacar la varita de su bolsillo trasero del jersey.

Sabía que a Draco no le gustaban los hechizos silenciadores, que los odiaba con toda el alma por el silencio que se dejaba escuchar, el rubio prefería las voces de los Slytherin e incluso los truenos a quedar en silencio.

En la guerra ambos habían estado mucho tiempo en el silencio.

Suspirando nuevamente, se adentró a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La oscuridad lo recibió con sus brazos abiertos. Camino hacia la cama de su amigo a tientas y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, se sostuvo con sus manos del suelo y agacho su cabeza hacia debajo de la cama y con su varita en mano pronuncio un "Lumos" demostrándole una cabellera rubia.

\- ¿Draco? – Llamo, pero su amigo se quedó inmóvil en su lugar.

Theo se adentró al "escondite" de su amigo y lo abrazo por la espalda, haciendo que el rubio temblara y sollozara.

-Shh... todo está bien... todo estará bien. – Susurro.

Lamentablemente, el chico que le había enviado la carta a su amigo tendría que esperar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ø ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Sala Común de Gryffindor._

\- ¿Harry? – Llamo preocupada Hermione, quien había estado esperando al castaño junto a Ron y Ginny, esta última se les había unido al saber lo que Harry haría.

Harry entraba a la Sala Común con sus ojos rojos e hinchados, mientras en una de sus manos apretaba el Mapa del Merodeador.

Ginny salto en su asiento al escuchar un trueno, pero enseguida se recuperó del susto.

\- ¿Te rechazo? – Pregunto Ron mientras se metía una galleta a la boca.

El castaño se tiró a un lado de Ron, quien se encontraba sentado solo en un sofá mientras que Ginny y Hermione en otro frente a ellos.

-Ni siquiera salió de su habitación. – Susurro con ira – No salió ni Theodore Nott de la habitación de Draco.

Ron apretó los puños y Hermione bufo cruzándose de brazos.

-Mira, Harry -Comenzó Ginny con una sonrisa nerviosa -Si tanto te gusta, solo díselo y ya.

\- ¿Crees que es fácil? – Pregunto alarmado Harry – Me hechizara con solo verme.

Hermione rodó los ojos – Eso era antes.

-Ahora solo te golpearía al estilo muggle. – Murmuro Ron y Ginny río por lo bajo.

-Que gran ayuda, Ron. – Dijo Hermione con sarcasmo en su voz.

Todos sabían que Ron había terminado con Hermione después de que la guerra acabase, la chica a pesar de eso, se había quedado junto a ellos, aunque Ginny también se les había unido.

Aunque Hermione lo que más le molestaba era que Ron mostrase interés por Theodore Nott, no es que odiase al chico, pero desde su primer año en Hogwarts que el pelinegro parecía hacerle competencia en los estudios, aunque la castaña sabía que el chico ni siquiera le importaba su existencia.

 _Como también sabía que Theodore ignoraba lo que Ron pudiera sentir por él._

Todos quedaron en silencio antes de que Harry hablara otra vez.

-Te haré caso, Ginny. – Dijo – Mañana en el Gran Comedor me confesare a Draco Malfoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ø ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **-Filofobia.**  
 **Un injustificado miedo al amor.**

Draco esa mañana se había levantado de buen humor, ya no llovía y había salido el sol.

Un buen día para salir a caminar por el colegio junto a Theo ese domingo, fue el pensamiento del rubio mientras salía de la Sala Común de Slytherin junto a su amigo.

Caminaron hacia el Gran Comedor, Theo en el camino se había caído dos veces por culpa del sueño que se llevaba encima, pues Draco no le había dejado dormir más de lo necesario.

Entraron por las grandes puertas del Gran Comedor, solo para que el camino de ambos fuera interrumpido por el Trio Dorado y Ginny Weasley, que sonrío a Nott, este último le devolvió el gesto con un poco de discreción.

Harry movió las manos con nerviosismo, sin dejar de mirar el rostro de Draco, que antes llevaba una sonrisa, ahora solo tenía el rostro ceñudo.

El Gran Comedor quedo en silencio, los Gryffindor's, quienes parecían ser los únicos en saber lo que pasaría, rieron por lo bajo.

Theo entrecerró los ojos apretando la varita que llevaba en una de sus manos.

 _Todo se le hacía muy raro._

-Malfoy. – Saludo Harry.

-Potter. – Respondió de manera aburrida el rubio.

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, Theo rodó los ojos, esto parecía que tardaría demasiado. Ron pudo ver como el pelinegro amigo de Draco sacaba un libro pequeño del bolsillo de su túnica y una pluma al tiempo en que se ponía a leer.

 _El pelirrojo sonrío levemente._

-La rosa azul. – Habló Harry -Fui yo quien la puso allí.

El rubio se tensó y lo miro con ira.

-Oh... ¿Así que jugando sucio? – Pregunto con sorna, antes de acercar su rostro a centímetros del castaño – ¿Cómo lo descubriste? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

Harry parpadeo – ¿Perdón? – Draco se alejó bufando.

-No te hagas el imbécil, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. – Volvió a acercarse al castaño, diciendo en voz baja – Si sabes que le tengo miedo a las flores, ¿Porque más me pondrías aquella rosa? – Harry abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

\- ¿Le tienes miedo a las flores? – Exclamo el Gryffindor.

Theo se mordió el labio inferior mirando a su amigo, que enrojeció rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Potter? – Pregunto con enojo el rubio.

Harry suspiro.

-Mira, si yo te puse la flor allí fue porque me dijeron… – Miró a Ginny con odio – …Que eso era perfecto para enamorar a alguien.

Todos los alumnos soltaron exclamaciones de asombro e indignación ante lo dicho por Harry (Menos los Gryffindor's).

Draco retrocedió unos pasos y Theo puso atención a su amigo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Esto es alguna clase de broma? – Pregunto en un susurro amenazador el rubio.

-Que desconfiado. – Murmuro, pero al ver los ojos asustados del rubio, trago saliva – No es broma... me gustas.

El rubio busco algún indicio de burla o mentira en los ojos del castaño, pero El Niño Que Vivió y Venció estaba sonrojado y movía las manos con nerviosismo.

 _Aquello le hizo recordar cuando Potter estaba tras la idiota de Chang._

-Oh, Merlín. – Susurro sintiendo que el aire poco a poco se iba de su cuerpo.

Theo miro a su amigo y cuando abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo, el rubio salió corriendo despavorido de Gran Comedor, haciendo que los murmullos se intensificaran y que Harry Potter quedara estático en su lugar al ser rechazado de esa forma.

-Genial. – Murmuro Theo rodando los ojos y miro a Potter, que parecía a punto de llorar, lo que hizo que bufara con fastidio.

-Harry. – Susurro Hermione mirando con preocupación a su amigo.

Harry quería llorar, gritar y patalear. El rubio Slytherin lo había rechazado de la peor forma que existiera para él. Nunca se había sentido así cuando Cho le rechazo, ni siquiera había tenido esas locas ganas de agarrarla de un brazo y gritarle que lo aceptara como estaba sintiéndose en ese momento.

-Potter. – Harry miró a Theodore Nott, aquel chico que tenía el privilegio de acariciar esos cabellos rubios, apretó los puños ante aquel pensamiento – ¡Oye! No me mires de esa manera, no es nada de lo que tú piensas, porque sé que estás pensando cosas descabelladas. – Dijo el pelinegro mientras ponía una mueca de asco -Mira, Potter. – Comenzó el pelinegro suspirando – Si tanto dices que te gusta, entonces ¿Por qué no te veo corriendo tras él como en esas novelas que leen las niñas de Hufflepuff? – Después miro al suelo pensativo -Si es que saben leer -Susurro frunciendo el ceño.

Harry le miro consternado, antes de fruncir el ceño.

-Porque me rechazo.

Theo enarco una ceja, volviendo su atención al castaño – ¿En serio? – Pregunto con burla – Yo lo único que vi fue su rostro asustado y sonrojado, para después salir corriendo con miedo ante la idea de que TU te le confesaras... – Luego rio – Ya sabes... creo que si te gusta sabrás que mi amigo es un cobarde.

Harry quedo un momento en silencio, mirando al pelinegro fijamente, antes de sonreír y acercarse a Theo, besando la frente del más bajo, que apretó el libro contra su pecho.

\- ¡Están muy juntos! – Gritó Ron palideciendo al ver aquella acción de su castaño amigo – ¡Aléjate, Harry!

Harry río y miro al pelinegro y a Ron.

-Mi amigo pelirrojo tiene algo importante que decirte. – Dijo antes de salir corriendo, al tiempo que sacaba el Mapa del Merodeador de su mochila – Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. – Murmuro sin poder borrar su sonrisa.

Pronto vio el nombre de Draco Malfoy en la Torre de Astronomía y se dirigió allí con rapidez.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ø ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ginny silbo al quedar el Gran Comedor en silencio.

-Bueno! – Dijo – Yo termine mi trabajo aquí.

La pelirroja se giró hacia la mesa de las serpientes.

\- ¡Parkinson! – Llamo y la de cabello negro y corto le miró enarcando ambas cejas – Te invito a Hogsmeade.

Pansy se levantó y con paso elegante, se acercó a la pelirroja, ambas se sonrieron y salieron del Gran Comedor.

Theo miro aquella escena con la boca abierta y después dirigió su vista hacia la mesa de los profesores, que se encontraba vacía.

-Mmm... Oye... – Susurro Ron acercándose al pelinegro.

Hermione arqueo una ceja y suspirando, se fue hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde se sentó a un lado de Luna Lovegood, que le sonrío soñadora como siempre.

Theo miró al pelirrojo y antes de que este pudiera decir algo, el pelinegro lo agarro de la túnica y poniéndose de puntitas, junto sus labios con los del pelirrojo, quien enrojeció hasta las orejas.

El Slytherin sintió como las manos del pelirrojo se posaban sobre sus caderas con algo parecido a la timidez, para después acercar su cuerpo al suyo.

Seamus grito desde la mesa de Gryffindor:

\- ¡Consíganse una habitación!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ø ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco trato de controlar su respiración. Alguien se le había confesado y no era cualquier persona, era el gran Harry Potter, a quien había dejado en el Gran Comedor sin decir palabra alguna.

Su mano se dirigió a su pecho y suspiro tratando de calmar su respiración, cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza, debía controlarse o sabía que entraría en pánico.

-Draco. – Llamo la voz de Potter tras él y el rubio se giró con rapidez, levantando la varita hacia el castaño.

-Ve...vete -Susurro con miedo, vio a Potter respirar profundo y después mirarle con decisión.

-No me iré. – Dijo acercándose al rubio, solo se detuvo cuando sintió la punta de la varita en su pecho, Harry le miró con sus ojos vidriosos – ¿Por qué? – Pregunto con la voz quebrada.

Draco boqueo y trato de alejarse, sin embargo, la pared tras él le detuvo el paso.

-Por favor... aléjate... esto... esto no funcionara. – Volvió a susurrar con desesperación.

Harry apretó los dientes.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Ni siquiera lo hemos intentado aún.

-Tu no lo entenderías. – Replico el rubio, con ojos furiosos.

-Solo dime, ¿Por qué? – Harry vio la duda en el rostro del rubio – Si me dices el porqué, entonces me alejare de ti – Mintió, pero eso fue suficiente para que le rubio le creyera.

\- ¿Lo juras? – Pregunto el rubio y Harry asintió.

-Lo juro.

Draco suspiro y bajo la varita lentamente.

\- **Filofobia**.– Comenzó y al ver la cara confundida de Potter no pudo evitar bufar – Miedo... -Miró indeciso – Miedo... al amor.

Harry parpadeo sorprendido.

-Eso significa que me tienes miedo a mí. – En la voz de Potter se oía el temor.

El rubio miro a su alrededor con miedo.

-No lo sé, ¿Sabes? Solo es miedo... – Se quedó unos segundos en silencio – Si... tengo miedo de ti.

Esta vez el castaño se alejó rápidamente. Draco tenía la mirada perdida.

-No tiene sentido. – Dijo Harry.

Draco frunció el ceño.

\- ¿No tiene sentido? Te tengo miedo Potter, para mí es como si fueras otro Señor Oscuro que en cualquier momento en el que cometa un error, me lastimaras.

\- ¡Pero no soy así! – Gritó Harry con frustración.

\- ¡Así es como lo veo yo! – Respondió el rubio en el mismo tono.

-Esto no debería ser así. – El Gryffindor se apoyó en la pared a un lado del rubio, dejándose caer al suelo.

Draco quedo parado con las manos contra su pecho, todo era muy confuso.

-Lo nuestro nunca funcionara. – Dijo Draco en un susurro – Siempre actué de manera cruel para que todos me odiaran, jamás podre amar a alguien. Siempre salgo con personas con las que mis relaciones sean imposibles.

Harry levanto el rostro para mirar al rubio.

\- ¿Lo nuestro es imposible? – Pregunto el castaño.

El rubio se quedó en silencio.

-Porque si lo nuestro es imposible no hay nada de lo que temer. – Continuo Harry levantándose del suelo y poniéndose frente al rubio nuevamente.

Draco miró hacia alguna otra cosa que no fueran aquellos ojos verdes esmeraldas llenos de esperanzas.

Cuando Harry no recibió respuesta alguna, miro detenidamente los ojos grises del rubio.

-Para ti no soy un imposible. – Susurro y cuando recibió la mirada sorprendida del rubio, una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en su rostro – ¡Para ti, no soy un imposible! -Grito feliz.

Draco enrojeció.

\- ¡No! ¡Por favor, para! – Pero Potter no paraba de reír y festejar - ¡Basta! ¡Detente! ¡Esto no es gracioso, Potter!

Harry lo miró fijamente, antes de agarrarlo de las mejillas y juntar sus labios con los del rubio bruscamente. Draco abrió los ojos impresionado, trato de alejar a Harry, pero el moreno lo agarró de la cintura y lo apretó contra su cuerpo.

Cuando por fin el castaño separo sus bocas, Draco miró aquellos ojos verdes, para después dejar que las lágrimas cayeras por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Tengo miedo. – Sollozo.

El moreno escondió el rostro en el cuello del rubio.

-Lo sé. – Susurro Harry.

-No me lastimes.

-Nunca lo haría. – Exclamo el Gryffindor.

-No me dejes nunca.

Harry suspiro.

 _Jamás podría._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ø ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dumbledore suspiro mientras leía el titulas de _El Pofeta._

 _El Mortifago Draco Malfoy nos roba a nuestro Héroe._

-Eso es basura. – Refunfuño Severus sentado frente al Director.

Severus se encontraba en el despacho de Dumbledore, quien había tenido la curiosa necesidad de invitarle un café.

-Bueno, Severus. – Dijo con una sonrisa el Director – Creo que sabían que en algún momento ambos se darían cuenta de lo que sentían.

Severus gruño.

-No me importa, quiero a mi Dragón de vuelta.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ø ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco escupió el jugo de calabaza en el rostro de su pelinegro amigo, que se encontraba frente a él.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos es esto?! – Grito leyendo el titular de _Corazón de Bruja._

Theo se limpió el rostro, para después mirar con asco a su amigo.

-No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho. – Exclamo mientras oía las risitas de sus compañeros Slytherin's -Primero a Pansy, segundo a Blase, más tarde a Terence y ahora a mi... Por las bolas de Merlín... si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso a Raven esto no me hubiera pasado.

-Lo siento. – Dijo como si nada el rubio.

\- ¡Tengo tus putas babas en mi rostro! – Grito fuera de si el pelinegro.

Raven, un Slytherin de cabello negro y ojos celestes, se carcajeo por todo lo alto y grito:

\- ¡Te lo advertí!

Theo no pudo evitar reír.

\- ¿Que sucedió con lo de _Corazón de Bruja?_ – Pregunto Pansy acercándose a Draco.

El rubio enrojeció.

\- "Como conquistar a Draco Malfoy a través de sus fobias" – Leyó en voz alta Blase, que se encontraba sentado a un lado del rubio.

\- ¿Rita Skeeter? – Se escuchó la voz de Terence.

-Rita Skeeter -Confirmo otro Slytherin riendo.

-Tendrás que cuidarte, Draco. – Dijo Pansy sentada del otro lado del rubio – Y no lo digo por las cartas, sino por Potter.

\- ¿Eh? – Draco miró a Pansy confundida.

La chica apunto a la mesa de Gryffindor y cuando Draco dirigió la vista hacia allí, vio el rostro de Potter lleno de furia mientras leía _Corazón de Bruja._

-Lo vimos, Draco. – Habló Blase – Es muy celoso, posesivo para mi gusto.

-Eso es tierno. – Dijo una Slytherin de cabellos negros.

-Sophia tiene razón. – Suspiro otra chica.

-Aunque no te quedas muy atrás. – Apunto Theo haciendo sonrojar a Draco.

-Cierra la boca... tú también lo eres.

Todos los Slytherin rieron.

-Solo protejo lo que es mío. – Theo se encogió de hombros.

-También lo es Weasley. – Dijo Pansy.

-Me gusta de esa forma.

-Nos dimos cuenta. – Dijeron todos al unísono.

Draco suspiro con cansancio y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

 _Era bueno, porque a pesar de aun tener problemas con su miedo al amor,_  
 _Harry lo ayudaba demasiado._


End file.
